the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Kryptons
The Kryptons are a species native to the planet Saturn and divide themselves culturally by letter designations, such as the X-Kryptons and the G-Kryptons. They first encountered other alien species when visited by the Jupiterians and then by the humans of Earth during King Arthur's travels through the galaxy. The Kryptons have little knowledge of true warfare, instead raiding each other in small bands being their primary modes of aggressive action, and they don't have walls on any of their buildings - something that shocked the human visitors during Space Camelot. Physically they are humanoid, but their dimensions are very different as they sport long, spindly legs and a squat, rounded torso with a small childlike head. The Krypton named Gamma Pans possessed a powerful magical Lightning Amulet that he stole from another Krypton after it landed on the planet Saturn generations ago. Description Appearance Physically the Kryptons are humanoid but much taller. Despite their height they are supported by spindly thin legs and have a squat torso from which a childlike head protrudes. They also have small, child-sized hands from their long arms. They have skin tones that vary from jet black to light grey and usually have various forms of bright colours for their irises - orange and red are the most common eye colours. Their shoulders are so small they are hardly visible where the arms meet the torsoCatH Post 83, CatH Page 3, The Living Daylights, Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. They generally wear clothing made from a crystalline substance that is soft and wet to the touch. The crystal comes in different carved shapes and many different colours and shades of colour. Protective wear includes a strange liquid metal, resembling mercury, that forms to the body of the individual and protects from physical and energy strikesPan Post 70, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Sense of Smell To Kryptons, humans have a distinctive smell. It isn't considered a bad smell, just an unusual one. They smell something like lettuce or soilPan Post 81, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Culture There are general similarities between the various civilisations of Kryptons. Their building never have walls, allowing people to access buildings at random locations around the square area. Their technology is also very similar between each civilisation, utilising liquid metal armour and laser swords as standard modes of battletech. They have no economy, not relying upon personal wealth but instead collectively working and giving to support the society as a whole. They have no religion either. Raiding other cities is common practice between each civilisation, though some are allied and sworn never to attack each other. Each Krypton civilisation will put a tiny mark on the palm of their members to denote their clan, such as the X-Kryptons or the L-Kryptons. Warfare is incredibly uncommon and always small in scalePan Post 72, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. The Kryptons to not admire aesthetics of the universe so much as humans tend to. Custodians Custodians are the managers of each civilisation. These Custodians do not rule and are barely considered as governors, rather they are managers as they allocate resources and only intervene in major disputes. They are capable of deciding war is necessary too. Civilisations X-Kryptons The X-Kryptons, hailing from X-Krypton City, were the first civilisation to meet alien beings and, thus, the first civilisation to begin learning English. They first met with the Jupiterians and then with humans of Earth. Gamma Pans was the first to learn English and interact with these foreigners. The X-Kryptons are generally considered to be one of the more prominent powers of Saturn and they are culturally dominant, spreading their ideas and ideals to other civilisations of the world. They had a long-standing alliance with the G-Kryptons and a long-standing rivalry with the L-Kryptons. This changed, however, with Gamma Pans betrayal of the alliance when he tricked King Arthur into joining his war against the G-Kryptons. Despite once being the supreme power on Saturn, after the humans left Earth it was the G-Kryptons, who had developed rapidly under Arthur's brief rulePan Post 73, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer., that became the dominant culture on the planet and superseded that of the X-Kryptons. The X-Kryptons clung to the old ways and their one-time glory and resisted the cultural changes well into the modern era. Their cities became one of the few cities that had no walls on their buildings by the modern era. G-Kryptons Thanks to their alliance with the X-Kryptons, the G-Kryptons were protected from a major threat and able to grow and prosper. Culturally similar to the X-Kryptons their alliance stood for decades until the Gamma Pans, Custodian of the X-Kryptons, tricked King Arthur into making war against the G-Kryptons. Unexpected to Gamma Pans, Arthur declared himself the new ruler of the G-Krypton City and under him the last surviving G-Krypton Custodian, Flannel Bags, learnt English and uncovered Gamma Pans plot. Unwilling to maintain his control over the city, King Arthur pursued Gamma Pans and vacated the G-Krypton City, releasing them. However the cultural impact upon the city and its people remained. Because of their exposure to human culture, the G-Kryptons developed more rapidly over time and became the most dominant culture on the planet. They adopted many human customs, which became commonplace across Saturn, such as using walls on buildings. They were chosen as the culture to send an ambassador to the Cosmic Nullius, the descendent of Flannel Bags; Uppity Bags. L-Kryptons The L-Kryptons were long-standing rivals of the X-Kryptons and would make frequent raids against the X-Krypton City. Though they were responsible for the attack on the city when Prince Mordred was present, Gamma Pans, Custodian of the X-Kryptons, lied to the humans and tricked them into believing the attackers were actually G-Kryptons and not the L-Kryptons. Technology Kryptonite Main article: Kryptonite One of the most famous creations from Saturn is Kryptonite, an incredibly solid crystalline material that is usually worn as clothing by the Kryptons. The Kryptons have been open to trading the precious crystalline material that they use as clothing, though many non-Kryptons have other intentions for the incredibly durable material. Liquid Armour Main article: Liquid Armour While Kryptonite is exceptionally durable, it isn't as protective as the Liquid Armour that the Kryptons invented and use to protect themselves from physical, magical and energy attacks. Despite high demand, the Kryptons refuse to sell their liquid armour beyond the confines of their planet as they wish to keep certain technologies to themselves in the possibility of any future aggression; specifically this was inspired by the demise of the Martians at the hands of Earth. Energy Projectile Weapons The Kryptons have energy weapons that fire globs of energy at targets. They fire from tube-like rifles or smaller tube-like pistols. The energy from these weapons is designed to send kinetic energy through a person and knock them back if they are wearing solid armour. Laser-Swords See also: Laser-Swords The Kryptons have designed their own variety of the common laser-sword. From a small cylinder will extend a beam of energy that can be used as any normal sword but is able to slice through most metals. However magically imbued weapons can withstand the clash against these energy weapons. History Pantheons of the NeSiverse Space Camelot Main article: Space Camelot Merlin is charged with showing Ltexi the ship while the Jupiterians introduce Arthur's crew to the inhabitants of the planet following Jupiter - Saturn. Prince Mordred and an away team visits the X-Kryptons in a diplomatic exchange where they meet with Gamma Pans, Phoenix Tram and Omega Wier, the Custodians for the X-Kryptons. After an exchange with them, trouble arrives and the team aid the X-Kryptons against raiders. The raiders are revealed to be G-Kryptons, another civilisation supposedly allied to the X-Kryptons. In the face of this betrayal, Gamma Pans vows vengeance and Sir Lancelot agrees they should aid their new friends. The crew returns to Camelot to discuss how to proceed with King Arthur and Queen Guinevere. They consider bombarding the planet with the turbo-lasers aboard Camelot but, in the end, Arthur wants to conquer the G-Krypton territory while Sir Bedivere wants to study their technology in tact. Only Mordred disagrees with taking action against the alien civilisationPan Post 71, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Arthur leads the army himself while Gamma Pans brings his own small troop to assist on the right flank. Pans is amazed at the size of Arthur's several hundred strong army, his own troop being just thirty. Pans reveals that his Lightning Amulet is a family heirloom that was dropped upon the planet generations ago and Sir Caelia, a Faerie and mother to The Faerie Knight, is curious about this alien magic. The battle then ensues with Arthur using the light of Excalibur to lead the way to the G-Krypton City. Aboard Camelot, Ltexi speaks to Merlin of the turbo-lasers aboard Camelot which are not aboard The Hopeful and she wonders what forced this change in design. Merlin asks of the other human colonies in the Milky Way Galaxy and Ltexi unveils that once there was a mass blackout that caused all communications to break down amongst the human civilisations and thus the worlds all regressed in technology. (This is a rumoured version of true events in The Atlantean Saga ((citation needed)).). Arthur rides through the G-Krypton City and declares himself its new ruler. Several weeks later, however, he's quick to relinquish his control after failed attempts at taxation and construction because the Kryptons don't understand economy nor do they understand the concept of castles or churches. To add insult to injury Flannel Bags and Omega Wier, Custodians of the X-Kryptons and G-Kryptons, reveal that Gamma Pans, as the only English speaker, had tricked Arthur and his knights into conquering the G-Kryptons by lying about the identity of the raiders upon Mordred's initial visit to Saturn. They had, in fact, been L-Kryptons and Pans had duped Arthur into breaking a long-term alliance between the X-Kryptons and the G-Kryptons. Upon learning this Arthur vows to hunt down Gamma Pans and is joined by the nearest knights that are able to prepare immediately - Prince Mordred, Sir Lancelot, Sir Kay, Sir Caelia and Sir Tristram. Omega Wier guides them back to the X-Krypton City but Gamma Pans has already fled upon hearing of Arthur's intent. Eventually Omega Wier revealed that he wanted the amulet for himselfPan Post 74, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer. but is defeated in The Forsaken Valley. Arthur decided to leave Saturn and Pamma Pans went with himPan Post 75, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Clear and the Hopeless The World of Tomorrow Main article: The World of Tomorrow Although not members of the G8, Saturn sent an ambassador to the Cosmic Nullius to represent their nation. The ambassador, Uppity Bags, revealed that his people had signed a unification pact with the humans of Earth for the mutual benefit of all peoples within the Solar System. He also confirmed that though his people were willing to sell Kryptonite, the crystalline clothing that they wear, they were unwilling to sell more coveted technology, such as their liquid armour, in case they need an edge over possible threats; having learnt how dangerous humanity can be by their destruction of the Martian people. Notes Britt's Commentary "When I made the species I decided to give them a silly pop culture name, named after DC'sDC Comics article, Wikipedia. KryptonsKryptonian article, Wikipedia., even though there is zero connection beyond the namesake. Following that I went back and named their, previously unnamed, crystalline material as Kryptonite, again based on DC's KryptoniteKryptonite article, Wikipedia. namesake but having nothing else in relation to that material beyond the name." - Britt the Writer References External References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Clear and the Hopeless References Category:Species Category:Pan Species Category:CatH Species Category:Sol System Species